monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Draculaura und Clawd Wolf
Draculaura und Clawd Wolf kennen sich schon eine ganze Weile, da Draculaura erwähnt hat, dass sie ihn schon kannte, bevor er stubenrein war, und Clawd hat gesagt, dass er sie kennt, seitdem er ein Welpe ist. Draculaura realisiert, dass sie Gefühle für Clawd hat, als sie in Why We Fright den Jungen beschreibt, mit dem sie gerne zu einem Tanzevent gehen würde: Sie beschreibt diesem Jemand als besonders, nett und athletisch. Frankie bemerkt, dass Clawd komplett auf diese Beschreibung zutrifft und schlägt vor, dass Draculara mit ihm zur Feier geht. Draculaura zögert aber, da sie denkt, dass er sie immer nur als eine Freundin sehen wird, da er Clawdeen Wolfs Bruder ist. Sie schließt sich daraufhin den Fearleadern an, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie dann nicht mehr nur als eine Freundin sieht. Zum Ende des Casketball-Spiels in Fear-A-Mid Power gesteht Draculaura Frankie, dass sie sich wünschte, dass Clawd zu ihr herüber schaut. Frankie erwidert daraufhin ,dass sie eine Pyramide machen sollten mit Draculaura an der Spitze. So würde er sie garantiert sehen. Das klappt gut, bis Mr. Hackington beginnt, Blutwürste zu verkaufen. Das führt dazu, dass sie ohnmächtig wird und fällt. Sie landet direkt in Clawds Armen, wobei sie den Ball aus seinen Händen schlägt, woraufhin das Team das Spiel verliert. Die Zuschauer buhen sie aus, und als Heath damit anfängt, sie zu verhöhnen, fängt sie an, zu weinen. Sie fragt sich, warum sie sich darauf eingelassen hat, mit einem Idioten wie Heath zur Feier zu gehen, woraufhin Clawd ihr vorschlägt, mit ihm zu gehen. Sie entgegnet, dass sie schon Heath zugesagt hat, weswegen Clawd Heath fragt, ob er anstelle von ihn mit Draculaura zur Party gehen kann. Heath bejaht und rennt daraufhin weg, da Clawd ihm Angst einflößt. Als Clawdeen sie darauf anspricht, dass sie ja mit ihrem Bruder Clawd zum Tanz geht, lächelt Draculaura etwas nervös. Clawdeen konfrontiert die beiden, weil sie zusammen zur Feier gehen (in Beast Friends). Sie spricht zuerst mit Clawd und erklärt ihm, dass es Ärger geben wird, wenn er etwas tut, was Draculauras Gefühle verletzen könnte. Clawd entgegnet, dass die beiden ja nur als Freunde zum Tanz gehen. Draculaura wird von Frankie aus ihrem Tagtraum vom Clawd geweckt, als Frankie ihr sagt, dass sie ihr Fearleader-Outfit anziehen soll. Als Draculaura ihr Outfit aus dem Spind holt und sich umdreht, steht Clawdeen da. Clawdeen fragt sie, ob sie mit Clawd mit dem Tanz geht, um ihr irgendetwas heimzuzahlen, verneint Dracularua und sagt, sie gehen bloß als Freunde dorthin. Als Clawdeen weggeht, entschließt sich Draculaura dazu, Clawd ihre wahren Gefühle mitzuteilen. In "Varsity Boos", they are seen dancing together. Clawd says that they've become good friends since she joined the fearleading team. She blurts out that she would love to be his girlfriend and then realizing her mistake she runs away. In "Gloomsday", Draculaura is still embarrassed about what happened the other night and then Clawdeen asks her how her brother was doing. In Fatal Error, Clawd is watching the fear sqaud trying to get into Gloom Beach and even telling Heath what was going on (probably because Draculaura was on the squad). In "Road to Monster Mashionals", Clawdeen found a letter to Draculaura from Clawd, which she thens keeps hidden from her. Then in Queen of the Scammed, Draculaura asked Clawd why he didn't write back to her when she was at Gloom Beach. But before he could say anything, Draculaura throws a tennis ball which he chases. Draculaura is still upset at Clawd not writing back to her in "Frightday the 13th", until Clawdeen reveals that she hid the letters from her, which then causes Draculaura to get mad at Clawdeen. In "HooDoo You Like?", Clawdeen says that both Draculaura and Clawd are not talking to her because of what she did. In "Fear Pressure", Draculaura is eating lunch with Clawd. Clawdeen comes in with and gives Clawd a huge steak which causes Draculaura to faint. Clawd becomes upset with his sister because she planned to do that. Then after hearing Deuce's speech about being cool to every Clawdeen apologizes to Draculaura for doing that to her and that she's the only girl she knows that is good enough for her brother. Later, Clawdeen, Clawd and Draculaura are at a swim race. When she gets up to get snacks she asks Clawd what he wants and orders meat which Clawdeen nudges him and he cancels it. In the episode "Hyde and Shriek", after Clawd wins a pizza-eating contest, Draculaura says she cannot be around him. He then believes that she will dump him and tells her that he knows that he eats like a pig, but he can change. Draculaura tells him it was because he was eating garlic and that she could not be around garlic. She tells him to brush his teeth and that they will dance later. In "Back-to-Ghoul", Draculaura was a hard time closing her locker and Clawd assists her by closing it for her. She proceeds to tell him that he is strong. In "Hyde Your Heart", they're on a date at a silent movie theater, along with Cleo and Deuce, Frankie and Jackson and Clawdeen and Heath. In "Fright On!" they are constantly getting into arguments that seemed to be caused by Clawd's friend, Romulus, and his predjudice with vampires. At first they are late to the new TwiHard movie that they are going to see because Draculaura caught a "last minute sale and the savings were to die for." Next they are at school when the vampires from "Belfry Prep" and "Cresent Moon High" transfer to the school, which later adds onto Romulus's problems that they are giving the couple. In one scene they supposedly broke up. Draculaura said that she didn't like that Clawd was spending all his time with Romulus, in which Clawd fired back at her, saying things like "He said it was only a matter of time before your true vampire side came out." Then he said the one thing that she didn't ever want to hear, "Maybe I should be with the monsters who do understand me." In which she begins to cry and runs off.At the end of the episode they appear dancing together which means they have gotten back together. In the fourth book of the Monster High series, Back and Deader Than Ever, they probably will be together, much to Clawdeen's dismay. Puppensets Draculaura und Clawd Wolf wurden im Rahmen der Reihe School's Out als Doppelpack veröffentlicht. Galerie Kategorie:Paare